In the end
by Kurayamii
Summary: Thief Bakura's fallen in love with a demoness, Seraph Reaver. He's gotten her pregnant, and soon leaves to face the Pharaoh and priests. Soon he's sealed within the ring, leaving her alone to raise their child.


Time heals all wounds supposedly, or so they say. But to be honest I don't believe that a single bit. Pain doesn't go away; it always lingers and is a constant burden. I should know, my village was slaughtered by the Pharaohs men to create those wretched items. I loathe him with every single bone in my body. For all the shit he's put me through I hope to get the revenge I deserve. I've only let one other person get close to me over the years; I don't want to know how life would be without her. She's even given me a surprise, something I never expected a child of all things... If I can succeed, and claim all the items and kill the Pharaoh and his priests I know I can finally have a normal life. I won't have to be alone again and I can finally get revenge for my village, the village of Kuru Eruna.  
  
"You should let me go with you." Seraph said as she had watched the thief put on his red and white robes, the demoness didn't want him to be alone. She knew it would be life threatening "No it's too risky, I can't afford to lose you right now. You have our child." His head turned to look at her, she had reason to worry. If he failed he wouldn't be able to see what they had created. "Don't worry." He said as he moved to her, his arms looped about her waist as he held her form close. She was showing at the moment and let his one arm move from around her. Soon his left arm which had moved from looping around her rested the palm of his hand on her stomach. "The child has grown quite a bit, hasn't it?" he spoke. A nod came from her as she moved an arm about him. "What if you don't come back?" She sighed; the fact scared her that he might not. It was something she didn't want to face. Their child being fatherless would be hard, how would she be able to care for it? She'd have to resort to stealing just as he did and have to keep the child somewhere secret when she had to go do that. "I will return dear..." he cooed to her as he moved his fingers through her hair. "But if I don't, just know you have my love, as does our child." He broke the embrace and soon walked up the entrance of their hideout.  
  
Five days had passed since then and he had yet to return to her. She was growing worried her wings wrapping about her form as she sat down and let her tail run along her leg some. Her hands on her stomach. "I'm growing anxious, I hope he comes back. I don't think I can deal with the possibility of him being gone." She gave a sigh and stood, perhaps it was time to go check on him. She could take care of herself after all. Grabbing her staff she slowly went out and began to fly off. Hopefully she would find him and he would be safe she so hoped he was. Meantime he was in the heat of battle, his Ka beast Diabound was up against the combined forces of three of the Priests Ka beasts. The beasts having fused to try to beat him. Yet it seemed to be an utter failure, he cackled as his massive beast opened the jaws of the lower halves snake. A large bolt of thunder was shot at their beast and it was sent flying in to an obelisk. So far so good it seemed, he had the Sennen Ring and the Puzzle which he had stolen from around the pharaoh's neck. He was so close. So far it seemed he was unstoppable, each item he got Diabound grew in power and easily took care of them, yet he came back as the Black Magician which Diabound had laid out on the floor. He was out of commission at the moment. The priest Mahado had been his first victim, the ring was what he had taken from him. Soon after in a chase he had taken the Pharaohs puzzle, soon he'd have them all. The priests had grown weak and now he had the time. Their combined beast had been destroyed and it had damaged them outside as well as their soul. As they lay there he took them items Karims scales, and Shadas ankh. He was slowly growing stronger, nothing would stop him. Not even the gods in his opinion, he was now unstoppable. "Pathetic you priests are, I thought you'd be a challenge but seem you've yet to really give me one." He spat at Shadas face and kicked him while he was down. "I'm going to go deal with the Pharaoh now, finally rid myself of that bastard. After what he's done he deserves it..."  
  
Slowly the battle moved to the old thief village of Kuru Eruna, where it had all begun. It was eerie now, so quiet and you could occasionally see the spirits of the dead moving through the air. Ninety nine lives had been killed that day, he himself witnessed it happen. Bakura had been but a child when it had happened and every time he though of it, his anger grew more and more. They had started fighting down in the same exact place where the items where made, it had been for a few hours now. Mahado had been healed due to Mana the Black Magician girl healing him. Diabound had growing weaker and weaker due to a major hit Mahada had gotten in on him. He needed to get the rest of the items quickly. That way Diabound could finally get enough of a power recharge so he could defeat them. Diabound continued to fight back as both the Magicians and Isis's beast Superia continued to attack. Slowly they where breaking through the shield, which Diabound had created to shield itself and its master. "This isn't good." He spoke to himself as he looked around. It seemed they where gaining the upper hand at the moment and he had to regain control else he might lose this.  
  
"No." his eyes would widen some as he saw a sight which he didn't want to see at this moment. The purple demoness had showed up, Seraph wasn't safe here. "Diabound lower your shield.." he shouted as he ran as if he had never ran before. A lunge was given as he grabbed her in his arms and moved her out of the way of a blast which the Black Magician girl had given towards Seraph. She thinking she was a threat. "Why are you here?" he gave a small growl. "It's not safe out of here now." He said. "I'm not angry, just worried now go I'll be fine." He cooed and helped her up quickly. "Now go switch realms." He said, she shook her head. "I know you need me, I can't let you do this by yourself." Her eyes had become somewhat teary and he frowned. "Just go, please." He moved towards where Diabound was, the shield being put up but soon as he had gotten back it had finally shattered and the beast hit. Bakura eyes widened as he gave a sudden cough and blood flew from him. It due to Diabound being hit so hard. He was connected with the beast it being part of his soul. He felt the pain course through his form and he fell down. Seraph watched from where she was as the final blast was dealt to the large beast. The pharaohs magicians finishing him off with the best of their powers. "You've realized what you've done Thief.." the pharaoh gave a growl, he was bloodied and scarred. The priests surrounding him in much of the same shape. They chanted and the ring which had slipped off his neck would glow. Slowly it became dark and soon he was in nothing but darkness. Seraph shifted realms at that moment, she hadn't wanted to see that, it was her fault in her opinion and she fell to her knees. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. He was gone now; she would have to raise their child, without its father. 


End file.
